


Flowers in the Woods

by lilithiumwords



Series: In the Forge [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hallucinations, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mirkwood, Obligatory Mirkwood Porn, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo hallucinates in the depths of Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in the Woods

The forest whispers things into his ear, draws him back from the line of Dwarves, leaves him dizzy and breathless. He cannot think -- cannot focus on anything other than his two feet, and even those look backwards, lost, twisted and turning and he cannot _breathe_ \--

"Bilbo," he hears, and then hands catch his wrists, and he looks up into blue eyes. Dark hair falls over soft features, full lips that fall apart with a flash of white teeth, a pink tongue --

"Thorin," Bilbo murmurs, and his voice is higher, softer, and he reaches up to grip Thorin's cloak, then down to his belt -- and then their clothes are falling to the ground. Thorin is all soft curves, and even as the forest spins around them, he looks beautiful.

She looks beautiful.

"Thorin, you have breasts," Bilbo says, and Thorin laughs, leaning in to catch Bilbo's bottom lip with her teeth.

"So do you, Master Burglar," Thorin murmurs, and Bilbo realizes that strong Dwarf hands are grasping her breasts, flicking thumbs over her nipples, before that broad hand slides down her stomach and down into the warmth between her legs.

"What is happening?" Bilbo gasps, a choked moan falling from her lips as Thorin bites down on her neck. The scrape of a beard, familiar and unfamiliar, disarms her, and Thorin presses a thick finger into her, making her feel weak-kneed.

"Don't care," Thorin mutters, then brushes her thumb over Bilbo's clitoris just as she kisses Bilbo again.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cries, voice strangled, and she reaches up with her small hands to cup Thorin's breasts, reveling in how soft they are, how if she pinches just right, Thorin's spine goes rigid. Then she simply has to push Thorin's legs apart and run her fingers through thick, course hair, petting the soft heat and groaning into Thorin's mouth as they press together.

In no time Bilbo is wailing as Thorin fucks her with her fingers, catching Thorin's groans with her lips, one leg hitched up around Thorin's hip. She keens, and finally one last sharp nudge against her center sends her over the edge, squeezing Thorin's fingers until her lover curses.

"Thorin," she sobs, falling to her knees and leaning up to press her lips and tongue to Thorin's center, holding onto Thorin's hips so tightly she must leave bruises. Thorin takes no more time than Bilbo did, coming with a shout and gripping Bilbo's curls, hips shaking as pleasure courses through her.

They sink to the ground together, and Bilbo leans up to kiss Thorin, still idly running her fingers through Thorin's thick hair, until her fingers brush a thick, softening cock. She blinks and looks down, and her breasts are gone, and Thorin is staring at him with a half-lidded gaze.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Bilbo," Thorin murmurs, wicked and blissful.

Bilbo turns bright red.


End file.
